1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel pyrazoleoxime derivative and an insecticide, acaricide and fungicide containing the same as the active ingredient.
2. Background Information
As pyrazoleoxime derivatives, for example, Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 183564/1988 discloses compounds represented by the following formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.5 represents an alkyl group; R.sub.6 represents hydrogen atom or an alkyl group; R.sub.7 represents hydrogen atom; R.sub.8 represents an alkylene group; R.sub.9 represents a group represented by the formula: ##STR3## wherein Z represents hydrogen atom a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkyl group substituted by an alkoxy group, a group represented by the formula: ##STR4## where R.sub.11 and R.sub.12 which may be the same or different and each represents an alkyl group, or R.sub.11 and R.sub.13 taken together may represent an alkylene group; R.sub.12 represents an alkyl group; and B represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; n represents an integer of 2 to 5, Z may be either the same or different); and R.sub.10 represents hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or a halogen atom, as having insecticide, acaricide and fungicide activities, but these compounds cannot be hardly said to have sufficient activities.